Trazos náuticos
by Bettelgeuse
Summary: Inglaterra, 1603. Sus dibujos son demasiado sencillos, demasiado insípidos, demasiado absurdos. Quizás Scorpius Malfoy y los imponentes navíos del puerto inglés le ayuden con su inspiración. Y todo gracias a una tonta princesa. Excelente, Rose.


******«Trazos náuticos»**

_por Bettelgeuse_

**Disclaimer:** Todo, absolutamente todo, pertenece a Rowling.

Es siglo que me tocó fue el **XVII** y la palabra que me fue asignada es **Princesa**.

* * *

Este fic participa en el reto temático de octubre **"La Sanguinolencia del Tiempo"** del foro **El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas.**

* * *

"_We don't have too much time here, __  
__And time it travels far too fast.__  
__We're not too far; we're down here, __  
__Before they take it from our hands."__  
_– **Love Love**, Take That.

**I**

Es verano y hace mucho calor.

Es verano y aquello implica que Victoire y Teddy por fin contraerán matrimonio.

Es verano, lo que significa que puede ir al puerto con mucha más tranquilidad.

Se ajusta el ancho sombrero de tela gris, impidiendo que se escape debido a las bruscas corrientes de aire que azotan el muelle. Camina con paso rápido, siendo educada con las personas que interrumpen su trayecto, todo con tal de conseguir ver a una embarcación en especial ultimar sus detalles antes de zarpar con rumbo al mediterráneo para desembarcar en Italia. Un largo viaje.

Un inmenso barco se encuentra a punto de zarpar. Los marineros se mueven de un lugar a otro sin perder ni un segundo; están tan atareados confirmando los últimos detalles antes de elevar el ancla. Se trata de un imponente Bajel*, una embarcación caracterizada por poseer cascos de madera y veleros de varios palos con enormes velas a su vez. Su tamaño era impresionante, por lo que no pudo evitar esbozar una expresión de asombro al verlo tan cerca. En realidad, nunca había visto a un navío como aquel tan cerca y por supuesto, la primera vez la había dejado sin aliento.

—Magnífico, ¿no cree? —opina una voz gruesa y masculina, que consigue producirle un respingo—. Disculpe si la he asustado, no era mi intención —continúa el hombre, en voz baja y sin ningún tono particular de voz, simplemente inexpresivo.

Rose se gira a verlo y realiza un ademán con la mano, restándole importancia al incidente. Es un hombre bastante joven, quizás de su misma edad. Es alto y aunque delgado, ella podría atreverse a juzgar que era fuerte. Posee una tez bastante pálida, pero que contrasta a la perfección con los mechones de cabello rubio que se asoman debajo de su sombrero, los cuales le caen de cualquier forma sobre la frente. La nariz es larga y fina, y sus labios delgados, mientras que su mandíbula se cubre por el amago de una barba rubia de tres días. Sin embargo, lo que más le llamó la atención aparte del particular color gris de los ojos era que a pesar de ofrecer un aspecto ligeramente descuidado se veía elegante de la misma forma. Y ella sabe perfectamente cuán difícil era conseguir tal apariencia.

Sin embargo, sus rasgos le son ligeramente familiares, pero no consigue saber exactamente cuando los ha visto en su vida. No obstante, no puede evitar pensar que aquellas facciones aristocráticas y finas se verían estupendas en una pintura.

Escucha al hombre carraspear ligeramente y ella aparta la vista, dándose cuenta de que lo ha observado más de lo que se considera adecuadamente posible. Consigue sentir cómo el calor sube por sus mejillas y retuerce el barandal bajo sus manos con nerviosismo. Tiene que enmendar su impertinencia.

—Disculpe —dice en un tono bajo y mucho más serio que casi lo siente ajeno.

Sin embargo, siente cómo el hombre permanece observándole sin importarle qué clase de sensaciones le pueda producir. Incomodidad y ligera irritación, por ejemplo.

—No hay ningún inconveniente, señorita. No obstante, le sugiero que la próxima vez que observe a alguien a sus anchas, se asegure de que el sujeto en cuestión no la esté contemplando a su vez.

Abre los ojos como platos y el rubor se hace más evidente en su rostro. Su sinceridad, cuando no debería de incomodarla, lo hace por completo y aquello sólo consigue hacerla sentir mucho más confundida con respecto a todos los pensamientos que le puede producir un completo extraño.

—Pero, volvamos a la embarcación —continuó y ella asintió con un profundo agradecimiento—. ¿Conoce usted el nombre que lleva?

Niega ligeramente con la cabeza y levanta la vista hacia el navío. Ignora si posee un nombre, pero sabe que es más que una costumbre bautizar un barco antes de zarpar por primera vez. Los muggles suelen decir trae buena suerte.

—Entiendo —el hombre aparta por primera vez su mirada de ella y contempla el barco—. Según tengo entendido, lo bautizaron con el nombre de La Eterna Isabel*, en memoria de la difunta reina de Inglaterra Isabel I que falleció recientemente.

Rose asiente con suavidad. El nombre de la reina no le es desconocido debido a que sabe algunos detalles de la actualidad inglesa muggle. Se había enterado hojeando un periódico no mágico, en el que exponían la noticia, anunciando aquello como luto nacional. La muerte de la reina Isabel I representaba el final de la dinastía Tudor, lo que significaba que la corona pasaría a ser de la familia reinante de Escocia, los Estuardo. De hecho, se rumoraba que Jacobo I tomaría la corona en sucesión. Un detalle que causaba gran revuelo en ese momento en todo el país.

Por otra parte, el hombre ha vuelto su vista hacia ella y la escruta de arriba abajo, analizándola con atención y ella mientras tanto se esfuerza por no lucir incómoda y ser un tanto impertinente.

—De hecho, usted no parece ser la persona que sabe sobre barcos, señorita.

La muchacha gira el rostro y arquea las cejas, desafiante.

—Puede que no lo parezca, joven, pero usted no me conoce, por lo tanto, no sabe absolutamente nada de mí. Las personas podemos llegar a ser una caja llena de sorpresas.

El hombre abre la boca para responder, pero una vocecilla femenina lo interrumpe con una exclamación:

—¡Señorita Weasley! —Rose escucha la suave y nerviosa voz de su doncella; inhala profundamente y se gira hacia ella, dándole la espalda al hombre, quien observa la escena con disimulado interés—. Señorita Weasley, gracias a Merlín —su doncella sonríe agradecida, aunque arquea ligeramente las cejas señalando su compañía; Rose frunce ligeramente los labios y espera pacientemente a que continúe—. La señorita Weasley… Es decir, la señorita Victoire Weasley la espera en el local; dice que es urgente —la mujer le reprocha un poco con la mirada cuando observa a Rose poner los ojos en blanco, un gesto no muy agradable para una jovencita.

La chica le ofrece a su doncella una sonrisa incómoda y respira profundamente antes de elegir correctamente sus palabras. De hecho, siempre estaba mal visto observar a una muchacha charlando con un hombre en un aspecto tan jovial e informal.

No obstante, su prima poseía de una infinita paciencia y Rose se lo agradecía en silencio.

—Weasley, ¿eh? —el hombre asiente para sí y ella gira sobre sus talones para observarlo de frente, sintiéndose descubierta pero sin dar señales de estarlo en realidad—. Su apellido es muy famoso, sin duda, lo que me lleva a concluir que usted estudió en Hogwarts, ¿no es así?

En cualquier otra situación se hubiera sentido ofendida ante sus palabras tan directas, pero tenía otras cosas en las cuales pensar que en la forma en la que el hombre se dirige a ella. ¿Qué diría su madre si la viese en semejante situación? No obstante, sólo le quedaba esperar a que su doncella no fuera a ir contarle la historia de su travesía a Hermione.

—Así es —asiente con educación, ignorando la mirada irritada de su doncella—. De hecho, pertenecí a la casa Ravenclaw, ¿y usted, señor…?

—Malfoy, Scorpius Malfoy —responde casi al instante, sin ningún tono particular en la voz; como si estuvieran hablando de algo tan banal, o casi—. Y a diferencia de usted, yo fui Slytherin, y me atrevo a decir que estuvimos en el mismo año, Rose Weasley.

Bien, finalmente la había reconocido, lo cual de cierta forma era sorprendente debido a la cantidad de Weasley pelirrojos que abundan en Londres. Debía de felicitarle, sin duda.

—Señorita Weasley, por favor, debemos irnos —susurra su doncella con voz apremiante y Rose vuelve a asentir en su dirección.

Scorpius Malfoy al darse cuenta de la situación, tira ligeramente del ala de su sombrero en forma de despedida.

—Diría que fue un placer pero estaría mintiendo, señorita Weasley.

Escucha la exclamación entre ahogada e indignada de su doncella y haciendo acopio de sus esfuerzos para salvar algo de dignidad, consigue seguirle la corriente:

—Me alegra escucharlo, señor Malfoy, porque a mí tampoco me gusta decir mentiras. Por lo tanto, no espero tener que volverlo a ver.

Scorpius sonríe burlón e inclina la cabeza. Rose no espera ningún otro gesto y gira sobre sus talones, seguida de su doncella. No obstante, mueve ligeramente su rostro para ver al hombre por encima del hombro. Él, aparentemente ha permanecido observándole durante esos segundos, por lo que cuando se da cuenta de que ella también le devuelve la mirada, le hace un extraño gesto que Rose no sabe exactamente cómo interpretar.

**II**

Victoire luce preciosa ese día y a ella le encantaría plasmarla en un pergamino, pero por desgracia no tiene uno a la mano. Su madre le prohibió dibujar durante la velada, alegando que bien podría hacerlo después. Su hermano aguarda a su lado, ligeramente aburrido. Rose lo observa de reojo y espera que su abuela no lo pille con aquella expresión apática y fastidiada.

—Hugo, querido —se obliga a hablar; su hermano levanta la vista para observarla con las cejas arqueadas—, ¿podrías sonreír un poco, por favor? A la abuela no le gustará…

—A la abuela no le importará —la corta con cierta brusquedad; Rose arquea las cejas ante el tono de su respuesta—. No le molestará.

Lo siguiente que hace Hugo es levantarse y comenzar a alejarse de ella. Al principio se siente un poco extrañada ante la actitud tan hosca de su hermano, pero no le da demasiada importancia; él comparte su poco gusto por los eventos de gran escala. Se lleva su copa a los labios hasta que su primo Albus se acerca con una sonrisa incómoda.

—Vamos, Rose, es tiempo del baile.

El baile.

El momento en el que dos hileras de hombres y mujeres se colocan frente a frente, observándose. Aguardando expectantes el momento en el que la música irrumpa en el amplio salón y todos los presientes comiencen a contonearse con elegancia.

Es el momento en el que probablemente termine pisando o empujando a alguien. Humillación instantánea. De hecho, la danza nunca ha sido su fuerte. Sus movimientos son demasiado rígidos, demasiado tímidos. Empero, le han enseñado desde pequeña cualquier tipo de danza que debe de realizarse en todo tipo de evento. Pero nunca ha conseguido bailar con la gracia suficiente para que cualquier hombre se empeñe en pedir su mano para compartir una pieza. Aquello puede dejárselo a su prima Roxanne.

Por desgracia, no puede zafarse de aquella situación y Albus lo sabe, o lo intuye. Éste le ofrece el brazo y le ayuda a incorporarse, dirigiéndose hacia el salón principal. Y antes de dejarla en la posición que debe tomar como inicial para la danza, Albus se inclina hacia su oído, siendo testigo de su nerviosismo y plenamente consciente de todo aquello que cruza por su cabeza.

—Es sólo una danza, Rose —le asegura con suavidad; le ofrece una suave sonrisa que intenta ser tranquilizadora—. Será rápido. Todo es cuestión de dejarse llevar.

Sólo tiene que dejarse llevar. Puede que al final no sea tan complicado.

Mediante una señal, la música comienza a sonar. La tonada suave y lenta, ningún ritmo complicado y rápido, afortunadamente. Reconoce la canción después de unas notas y sus pies empiezan a moverse casi por inercia, sus movimientos son tímidos y sencillos, emanando el miedo que puede llegar a experimentar si comete algún error.

_Todo es cuestión de dejarse llevar. _

Entonces lo ve y siente como sus ojos se abren desmesuradamente sin ningún tipo de pudor. Él le ofrece una suave sonrisa, pero ella sigue sin salir de su estupor. Lo siguiente que experimenta es el tacto de la mano de él en su espalda y su mano sobre la de Malfoy, en un nuevo paso que en realidad no había visto venir.

—Buenas noches, señorita Weasley —saluda con voz gruesa y siente cómo la observa con intensidad, a pesar de que ella esté manteniendo la vista al frente, dejándose llevar, permitiéndolo por completo.

Él aparta su mano de su cadera y la hace girar, imitando a las demás parejas. Ella ha optado por devolverle la mirada y ninguno de los dos ha apartado la vista en ningún momento. Es algo casi…

Sin embargo, choca con otra pareja por accidente y farfulla una disculpa. Escucha a Scorpius imitarla con un tono más educado e inexpresivo y la gira hacia el para seguir con la danza. No obstante, Rose escucha cómo la música emite un ritmo mucho más alegre y los invitados a su alrededor consiguen seguir la sonata con facilidad. Pero ella no.

Intenta imitar a la gente a su alrededor pero se le hace particularmente complicado. De hecho, llega al punto en el que, debido a los nervios, tropieza con sus propios pies y trastabilla, pisando a su compañero, es decir, a Malfoy.

Maldición.

Lo ha pisado. Scorpius cierra los ojos con fuerza por un segundo, de forma tan rápida que la muchacha se pregunta si de verdad él ha realizado gesto alguno. El hombre permanece impasible, pero ella observa que las curvaturas de sus labios tiemblan, intentando no echarse a reír. Reírse de ella, precisamente.

Sólo espera pacientemente a que la sonata finalice por fin y así escabullirse para no tener que recordar aquella vergonzosa danza y sufrir de humillación. De más deshonra, si es que hasta esos niveles es posible.

Menuda suerte.

**III**

La **princesa** le guiña un ojo desde la pintura y realiza una encantadora venia. Rose la contempla embelesada. Es una pintura bellísima; cada detalle que se encuentra plasmado en el dibujo lo hace completamente elaborado y complicado. Exquisito. En realidad, siempre ha deseado poder realizar un retrato parecido. Algo tan elaborado y lleno de detalles; de los cuales ninguno se le escapa, haciendo que casi parezca real…

Baja la vista a sus desordenados bocetos y reprime un suspiro. Entre sus pergaminos hay gran variedad de individuos, situaciones y hasta animales representados. En un momento se encuentran sus padres en una situación muy familiar y serena: Su madre lee con vivacidad un grueso tomo cuyo nombre no recuerda con exactitud y su padre se encuentra jugando ajedrez con su hermano menor, inmóviles. No realizan ningún movimiento, y ese es un detalle que la frustra en demasía. Nunca ha conseguido hacer que sus bocetos se muevan. Y odia al mundo por ello.

Pasa el dedo sobre uno de ellos, recorriendo el contorno que poseen los individuos en el pergamino.

Sin embargo, en su mente surge una idea de improviso, de la misma forma como lo haría un faro en medio del océano en la oscuridad. Ordena con rapidez sus bocetos y los aparta no sin cierta brusquedad; toma un nuevo pergamino y uno de sus carboncillos y los deposita frente a ella. Rose apoya los codos sobre el escritorio y apoya la barbilla sobre sus manos entrelazadas. El pergamino permanece impoluto frente a ella, expectante. Espera pacientemente qué sucederá con él, qué será plasmado sobre su superficie.

De acuerdo, si no conseguía dibujar una estúpida princesa haría algo completamente diferente. Se armó de valor y tomó el carboncillo entre sus dedos con nerviosismo. Entonces, se dedica a realizar trazos que al principio no poseen ningún sentido, pero que más tarde se unirán y tomarán un aspecto hosco y serio. Todo empieza a adquirir esa forma tan particular de rasgos aristocráticos: La caída de la nariz, la curvatura de los labios, los pómulos marcados, la línea que define la mandíbula, la forma ovalada y de aspecto vivaz de los ojos color…

De improviso, Rose suelta el carboncillo con brusquedad, cuando se fija con más atención en su dibujo y observa qué ha estado plasmando.

No debería estar retratando aquello.

Estúpidas princesas.

**IV**

Se sobresalta y aprieta los pergaminos con fuerza contra su pecho; lo siguiente que ve es a sus preciados pergaminos desperdigados por el suelo. Luego se encuentra acuclillada en el suelo recogiéndolos con toda la rapidez que puede permitirse, teniendo en cuenta que no está en una muy adecuada posición para una jovencita. Tontas reglas de etiqueta.

Escucha una risa masculina y siente como el calor le asciende por el cuello hasta sus mejillas. Pero se obliga a levantar la vista para saber con quién se encuentra en ese momento. Craso error.

_Mátenme. _

Había ocasiones en las que no le importaba en demasía mostrarles sus dibujos a las personas. Pero las únicas personas que los habían visto eran sus familiares y nunca le cruzó por la mente la posibilidad de que alguien más que no fueran ellos les echasen un vistazo. Y mucho menos si esa persona era Scorpius Malfoy. De hecho, no sabe en qué momento el hombre recogió el pergamino. Pero ahora eso ya no importa. Lo que de verdad necesita de toda su atención e inteligencia es el simple hecho de que él posea uno de sus bocetos.

Casi podía escuchar sus risitas odiosas con respecto al hecho de saber que ella lo había estado dibujando. Estúpida, estúpida, Rose.

Sinceramente no podía creer que se había sentido amenazada por una princesa hecha a base de pintura, pergamino y magia. Sólo era un bosquejo cualquiera, sin gran importancia, demasiado simplón si pedían su opinión, incluso no era uno de sus mejores esquemas… Sí, todo aquello era cierto, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que precisamente _ese_ se le hubiese escapado de las manos para acabar en las de él. Excelente.

El hombre sonríe ligeramente burlón al verla. La muchacha parpadea y se da cuenta de que todavía permanece en el suelo. Se incorpora de un salto, olvidando todas y cada una de aquellas reglas que le fueron enseñadas, por un segundo. Todo gracias a él.

—Buenas tardes, señorita Weasley. Siempre es un placer verla, en cualquier condición.

Oh, se estaba burlando de ella. Como de costumbre. Vaya novedad.

—Supongo que no le importará… —Scorpius lleva las manos a su espalda, escondiendo así su dibujo. Rose deforma su rostro en una mueca y le dedica una mirada furibunda; no tiene tiempo para ese tipo de situaciones— que conserve uno, ¿verdad?

_Merlín, por favor, cólmame de infinita paciencia. _

Se escucha suspirar profundamente y Scorpius arquea una ceja, expectante. Antes de hablar, se toma unos segundos antes de elegir las palabras correctas para decir. Vale, no debería estar haciendo el drama de su vida porque Scorpius ha visto su boceto. Quizás si fuese cualquier dibujo sin importancia alguna, pero precisamente tenía que ser _ese_ pergamino. _Ese_. ¿Qué había hecho mal? Probablemente era el castigo que recibía por prestar tan poca atención a las clases de comportamiento y etiqueta que le enseñaba su madre. Sí, debía de ser eso. Aquel era su castigo por ser tan dispersa.

—De hecho, señor Malfoy —replica empleando un tono demasiado cortante y con claras intenciones de querer arrugar sus dibujos y mandarlos al diablo—, sí me importa y mucho. Además, ¿qué está haciendo usted aquí?

La sonrisa se ha borrado del rostro del hombre, pero aún sigue manteniendo ese brillo burlón en sus ojos grises. Y sabe que él no va a permitir que cambie de tema de forma tan repentina; se va a burlar de ella tanto como quiera hacerlo.

—Debo felicitarla, señorita Weasley —la muchacha lo observa con curiosidad inusitada y su doncella en un rincón profiere una risita suave; le dedica una mirada irritada y la mujer enmudece, aún con la sonrisa en sus labios—, aunque debo preguntarle, ¿de verdad me veo de esta manera como usted lo plasmó?

Por Merlín.

**V**

—¿Estoy hablando mucho?

—Sí

—¿Quiere que me calle?

—Por favor.

En cualquier otra situación encontraría aquella respuesta demasiado ofensiva e impertinente, pero a estas alturas de las circunstancias ya no le brinda tanta importancia. De hecho, Scorpius Malfoy se ha convertido para ella en una buena compañía, quizás no excelente (nunca lo sería) pero sí cómoda. Lo cual, si se lo hubiesen preguntado semanas atrás con respecto a sus propios pensamientos, se hubiera reído de forma histérica y tan poco femenina, que su propia tía Fleur la hubiera estrangulado con sus propias manos. Qué extraños eran todos esos giros que daba la vida.

—Es usted completamente insoportable —esboza una suave sonrisa y siente como el viento le levanta los cabellos; es una sensación demasiado placentera. Sus rizos se alborotan a sus costados y respira profundamente; podría quedarse allí para siempre.

Siempre le ha gustado el puerto. Poder observar el desembarco de los navíos, el momento en el que van a zarpar, las personas corriendo de un lado al otro ultimando los detalles que faltan para el viaje que emprenderán a Merlín sabrá donde. Es magnífico.

Rose siente cómo Scorpius la observa de reojo, mientras apoya los brazos en el barandal y gira su cuerpo para verla en una posición más cómoda.

—Por supuesto; igual que usted, o incluso menos.

Presiente su sonrisa que emana condescendencia y niega con la cabeza. Después de tanto tiempo, ha aprendido a lidiar con él de la mejor forma, y ahora que lo piensa, al final Scorpius Malfoy no es una persona tan irritante (al menos no en demasía) y puede llegar incluso a ser una persona agradable. De acuerdo, si alguien la escuchara pensar de esa forma, pensaría que se encuentra completamente fuera de sus cabales.

Sonríe de nuevo y toma una gran bocanada de ese aire tan puro. De reojo observa a Scorpius, quien la contempla fijamente, con sus dos pupilas color mercurio sobre ella. Pero Rose, por su parte se concentra en el paisaje, en el océano que se extiende hacia el horizonte, en el imponente navío que se encuentra a punto a zarpar, en sus bocetos escondidos debajo de su cama, en el que conserva Scorpius en quién sabrá donde, en su propio futuro, en él y en ella misma.

Porque le gusta. Le gusta mucho.

* * *

**(1) **Bajel es un nombre catalán que se utilizó en la Edad Media y en la Edad Moderna como sinónimo de barco, buque, nave, navío, nao, embarcación o bastimento. Hoy en día ya no se usa, aunque el diccionario de la lengua lo define como un sinónimo de significado se asocia a barcos con casco de madera, siendo veleros de varios palos o cuando sólo tienen un mástil no tratándose de embarcaciones menores (una tonelada de desplazamiento). Tomado del blog: _La Navegación_.

**(2)** La reina Isabel I falleció en 1603, representando el fin de la dinastía Tudor, por lo que la corona pasó a la familia reinante en Escocia, los Estuardo. El primer rey de esta dinastía, Jacobo I, quien reinó hasta 1625, tuvo que afrontar las dificultades por las diferencias entre sus concepciones políticas absolutistas y la tradición política inglesa. Tomado de Slideshare: _INGLATERRA EN EL SIGLO XVII_ por Juan Jiménez.

Otro detalle que debo mencionar y es que otro aspecto que sobresalió en el siglo XVII fue el Barroco. Movimiento cultural y artístico desarrollado en Europa desde finales del s. xvi hasta mitad del xviii, que se caracteriza por la complejidad formal y la exuberancia ornamental; en arte, destaca la profusión de la línea curva; en literatura, la acumulación de elementos estéticos o conceptuales y un marcado pesimismo vital. Por eso quise que a Rose le gustara la pintura y el dibujo y se frustrara por no poder aportar al movimiento artístico que impactaba en ese momento al mundo.

También cabe destacar que fue también "El siglo de la física", pero como a mí no me gusta la física y tampoco supe cómo relacionarlo con el fic, no lo puse xD

Bueno, al fin y al cabo se aprende algo todos los días. Espero que les haya gustado porque consiguió sacarme muchas canas verdes y hacer que me devanara los sesos una y otra vez. No me convence del todo, pero es lo que hay xD Espero les guste, y ya saben...

¿Reviews? Se los agradecería, para que así mi entera investigación sobre el siglo XVII no haya sido en vano. Incluso mi profesor de Literatura me dijo que no fue un siglo demasiado interesante, que lo único así era el Barroco xDDD

**—Rocío.**


End file.
